


Gaelic Gladiator

by colossalbertl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accents, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Tension, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), drunk sean macguire, irish accent, romantic sean macguire, sweet sean macguire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalbertl/pseuds/colossalbertl
Summary: Sean Macguire finally returns home from Blackwater and there's a new face at camp to greet him. Sean, being the brave Irishman that he is, makes it his mission to get the new guy to like him. Let's just say, it may have worked a bit to well.
Relationships: Sean MacGuire/Reader
Kudos: 13
Collections: Red Dead Redemption 2 Short Stories





	Gaelic Gladiator

**Author's Note:**

> Female pronouns used for the reader! 
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://levithestripper.tumblr.com/post/640255275176280064/sean-charles-with-a-super-talented-f).

Baking has always been a passion for you ever since you were a kid, sitting on a stool with your mother watching her bake. When you moved away and joined the Van Der Linde Gang, cooking her recipes helped make you feel closer to your family. You kept whatever leftovers you had on the small side table next to your cot.

Baking, however, was an expensive hobby now that you were running with the gang. You couldn’t afford to buy the extra flour and eggs needed for the batter, let alone extra ingredients like chocolate chips or vanilla extract. That stuff was like liquid gold. So for the time being, you fulfilled your hobby by helping Mr.Pearson cook and prepare the camp’s food. 

After living in Horseshoe Overlook for a while, Arthur finally comes back with Javier, Charles, and Sean in tow. You had only seen Javier a couple of times in Colter, along with Charles, but you had never seen the red headed Irishman before. You soon found out who he was at the ‘welcome home’ party the camp had for him. Turns out his name is Sean MacGuire, who had been running with the gang for maybe a year or two. After thinking about it for a bit, you remember Javier and Charles talking about this ‘Sean’ guy back at Colter. From what you heard, you were excited to meet him. 

Over the course of the night Sean got drunker and drunker, laughing and singing around the campfire with the other guys. You watched from your tent, trying to read a book, which wasn’t to far away from all of the commotion. Sean’s singing wasn’t all that great, but he was probably the best singer out of all of the guys; at least in your opinion. Most of the other gang members had already gone to bed, not interested in the men’s drunk antics. 

Sean looked around the camp before setting his sights on you, getting up and stumbling over to your tent. He saw the plate of leftover cookies on your side table and reached for one, eating it happily. “Heeeyyyy, theese cookies? Don’ min if I doo...” Sean mumbled, leaning on the table and taking one. “Mm, didn’ know ya’ could bake, darlin’. Y’Know, my Da used to-” He stumbled around a bit more before passing out cold. 

You had barely gotten a word in before Sean had passed out on your floor. He didn’t even eat the cookie, how rude! But you are a nice gal so you set down your novel and hoist Sean into your arms, dragging him over to his small tent. Given that he has a good couple of inches on you, you held him by his armpits and dragged the rest of him behind you. Some of the other men laugh from their seats around the campfire, making fun of Sean for passing out at his own welcome home party. Arthur offers to help you, but you said it wasn’t needed, since his cot wasn’t too far away now. Once there, you laid him down gently, tucking him like Abigail does for little Jack. You thought about sitting there with him to make sure that he was okay, but not wanting to seem creepy you stood up and left for your own tent, going back to your book. 

Usually, mornings in the camp were peaceful, quiet, serene. But today was not one of those mornings. Not by a long shot. When you woke up, the first thing you heard was the all to familiar sound of a man vomiting. What a thing to wake up to! Fun! Stretching out on your cot, you got dressed and walked out to the diminishing fire, pouring yourself a cup of coffee. Looking around to see where the noise was coming from, you saw Sean hurling up his guts in a corner of camp. Grabbing a cup of water for him, you walk over to him quietly. “Heya, Sean. You feelin’ any better? You had quite a night yesterday.”

The redhead looked up at you from his hunched over position, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and taking the cup of water offered to him. “Oh ya’ know, never better Miss. L/N. Bein’ kidnapped is good on ya’ stomach.” He said with a small chuckle, taking a sip of the water you gave him. “I heard from some of the guys that last night that cha helped me back inta my tent. Sorry about passing out on ya’ like that, Missy.” He gave you a soft smile, taking another swig of water. 

“It ain’t a big deal. I couldn’t just let you sleep on my floor like that.” You smiled back at him. “I’m just glad you don’t feel to bad after all that whiskey you drank.” 

“Aww, thank ya’ darlin’. If I’m bein’ honest with ya’ my heads poundin’ fierce. Now, I think that some of ya’ sweet baking might make me feel better. Given that I barely remember last night, somma your lovin’ an TLC must be in order.” Sean chuckles again, looking down to rifle through his bag to get a mint to chew on. “I heard from Arthur and Dutch that I was beggin’ ya’ for some of ya’ baking.”

You smirk back at him, shifting your weight to your other foot and tilting your hips. “Well, I wouldn’t say you were beggin’ but ya’ sure were excited for ‘em.” Looking around the camp, you saw everyone getting ready to start the day. “Hmm, alright, Sean. You can eat the resta my cookies if you take me into town. I need some ingredients.” 

Sean crosses his arms, grinning evilly from ear to ear. “Ah, I see ya’ Missy. Ya’ wanna get with this Gaelic Gladiator, don't'cha darlin’! I knew not even you could resist ma’ dreamy Irish charms!” He ran a hand through his hair, preening in front of you. He didn’t realize that it was just making you laugh instead of making you fall in love.

“You know, I think askin’ Arthur would be a better idea, he is much better looking than ya’.” You tease, the smirk still on your face, crossing your arms to mock him. You begin to walk in the direction of Arthur’s tent, only to be cut off by an angry Gaelic man.

“Ay ay ay ay! No talkin’ to that overgrown Englishman! You asked me to take you inta town. If ya’ agree that itsa date, I’ll take ya’ into Valentine. See, the towns even got itself a romantic name!” 

Finishing off the rest of your coffee, you sigh and nod. “Alright then. One date, I get my ingredients, you get ya’ cookies. And maybe, if you aint’ completely annoying, you’ll getta ‘nother date. Lemme go get my stuff, don’tcha go runnin’ off somewhere.” You walked off to your tent, winking at Sean as you left him. 

There you go! You killed him! Nice job! The poor boy got as red as his hair, his brain short circuiting from all the blood rushing to his face. Karen passed by, laughing at the flustered man as she went. 

You got your stuff quickly, putting on a nicer dress as well. You weren’t sure if you wanted another date with Sean, given that you just met him, but why not look presentable at least. The dress was golden yellow in color with a white trim on the bottom and around the waist. Okay, you wanted to impress Sean just a little bit. Come on, the accent is fucking hot as hell. You grab your bag and head back out to where you had left Sean, only to kill him again from your new outfit. This man is such a sucker for pretty women, goddamn. “So, you ready to go?” 

Poor, poor Sean. He died and went to heaven. There’s simply just too much blood in his face for the rest of him to function. “Fucking hell, ya’ gorgeous, darlin’. Who knew ya’ could look so fancy.” Sean eyed your waist provocatively, loving the way the snug fabric showed off your hips. “Even if ya’ are justa thug like the rest of us.’ He chuckled deeply, biting his lip as he looked you up and down. 

“Ma eyes are up here, Mr.MacGuire. Be a gentleman for once, why dont’cha!” You slapped his arm lightly. The two of you walked over to his horse, Ennis, and got into the saddle. You felt Sean sit right behind you, his strong arms wrapped around your middle. After a bit of thought, you placed your hands on top of Sean’s, fingers rubbing over his knuckles.

“Look at that, I just metcha and we’re sharin’ a saddle~” You could just hear the smirk on his face, which made you want to either smack him or kiss him. 

“Shut up and drive already.” 

Sean rolls his eyes, riding out of camp and down into Valentine, arms wrapped tight around you with his hands resting in your lap as he held onto Ennis’s reigns. “Ya’ that they’ll have all the stuff you’ll need, darlin’? I love it when woman cooks for me. ‘Specially when its my woman that’s doin’ the cookin’.” He whispered it into your ear teasingly, leaning back as they approached the general store. He got off his horse, and hitched it to the post then turned back around to help you off the horse, Sean’s big hands once again placed on your hips. They stayed there for longer than they probably should have, thumbs rubbing against your abdomen. “Fucking hell, darlin’, you’re still so gorgeous... Better not go flirting with the other guys, ya’ hear?” He whispered, pulling you close. Seeing that you weren’t gonna pull away from him, Sean kept getting closer until his lips pressed up against yours. Your hands went to wrap around his neck, preventing the redhead from pulling away. The mans warm hands drifted up to your ribs, then up to your face. 

You both pulled away a few seconds later, silently agreeing that there’d be a second date, and a third date, and hopefully more after that. Sean escorted you throughout Valentine, buying everything that you needed for you, insisting that ‘the gentleman always pays for the lady’. Don’t tell anyone, but he did manage to snatch a few things off of the shelves. 

From that day on, Sean always had first dibs on whatever you cooked or baked around camp. Sure, everyone else could have some, but as your boyfriend he automatically got first pick. Every time you made something delicious, which in his opinion was everything, he’d go up to everybody in camp and say “Hey! Did ya’ taste what Y/N made today? She’s quite a talented little lady!”

Don’t tell anyone, but Dutch and Hosea get such pleasure out of watching Sean go around camp singing your praises. They may not have raised him like Arthur or John, but they definitely cared about him like he was. Hosea will look over at Dutch with a soft smile, as if to say, ‘we did a good job with this one, honey.’

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I recently got into RDR2 and I just love writing for it! Go to my Tumblr if you wanna request stuff!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


End file.
